Black Bull of Mylor
The is an ostensibly spectral creature in the local folklore of Cornwall, England. This enormous bovine is said to haunt the parish of Mylor, but information about the legend is very scant. It has sometimes been compared to similar legends about the black shuck or other similar black dog legends. The entity is said to be a bull of enormous size, pitch-black in color. It has an aggressive temper and its glowing red eyes are a stark contrast to the rest of its body. The most interesting characteristic of the black bull is its reported ability to breathe fire. *'Eyewitness Testimony:' There are only a couple of known reports of the black bull, but they (including the one listed below) are all from second-hand sources, making these reports nearly impossible to actually verify. *'Legend:' It is almost certain that the stories of the black bull are nothing more than folkloric stories. Despite how often as the idea appears in fiction, no animal on Earth has the ability to breathe fire, much less an ungulate mammal. *'Ghost:' It has been suggested that the black bull is not an organic creature but rather a spirit of some kind. This would potentially explain the fire breath aspect as much as a ghost hypothesis can explain anything. |-|-= These tabs have been minimized. |-|Account #1= When I was a little girl, I use to live down in one of the cottages beside the beach just below Porloe, with my mother and step-father, who was one of the coastguards. In they days there used to be a ship come from over to France every so-often for oysters, and the ship used to lay up in Mylor Creek. There were two coastguards kept, because there used to be a brave bit of smuggling carried on, on the quiet. Mother and me, and my step-father, lived in one of these two cottages, and the other coastguard and his wife lived in the other. One night the two men were out on their rounds, and were intending to make their way towards Trefusis Point, so as to pass by the Big Zoon, when after they had passed the church stile they were suddenly brought to a stop―Away in the distance, coming towards them, they could hear a fearful roaring noise; then they could hear the gravel flying, and as the sound came nearer they could make out the form of a big black bull, tearing towards them with fire coming from his nostrils, and roaring something terrible! They took and runned back towards the churchyard and got in behind the wall, and when the bull passed by they both fired their pistols right at him; but they might just so well have spit at him for all the use it was!―anyhow, they took on after the bull, and it kept running over the beach below Lawithick. At last we indoors could hear the noise. We two and the neighbour came out to see what was on, but we went back again pretty quick! The houses were shaking as the bull passed by, and he went away up the road with the men after him till after passing Well Ackett, and there they lost all sight and sound of him, and at last came back again. The next day they sent round to the different parishes but nobody had lost a black bull, nor heard of one being lost! sichttp://fortean.wikidot.com/the-black-bull-of-mylor BlackBull.jpg|An artist's interpretation Category:All entries Category:Hauntings Category:England